


成为雄鹰

by Navoki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoki/pseuds/Navoki
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, 兔赤 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	成为雄鹰

*木兔篇

“要动脑去思考，怎样才能把球打得更快乐，注意，是怎样打更「快乐」，而非怎样打更「轻松」”

木兔一向不喜欢被人用命令的语气说“你要怎样做”，唯独这句话在他心里扎了根。从他接触排球的那一天起，在跳跃的最高点打出人生中第一个强力扣杀，第一次看到那无与伦比的，顶端的景色——掌心传来火辣辣的痛感，心脏也如燃烧一般滚烫，四周同伴的惊叹声逐渐变得遥远，只剩心里的那个声音在不断轰鸣：我啊，一定会一直打排球的。

要打快乐的排球，木兔这样想着。在刚开始打排球的很长一段时间内，他一直把快乐和胜利划上等号，认为只有打赢了，才能算快乐。但有一次，在一场普通的练习赛中，他出现了一次扣杀失误，成就了对方一次精彩的one touch，即使这球之后立刻被队友补救，即使后来他们并未因此输掉这场比赛，他甚至在后半局贡献了最关键的分数，即便如此，在同伴欢呼胜利的那一刻，他并未感到快乐。他回忆起那一秒的扣杀，就因为面对拦网的那一点点犹豫和迟疑，没能把球扣死。他不喜欢这种感觉。或许不用这么在意也没有关系，反正队友最后也救起来了不是吗，放过这一球也能赢不是吗，这样相对轻松地获得胜利，不是也很好吗？

不，木兔狠狠摇头。这样的轻松，完全不快乐啊。

“无论扣杀被拦死，接球，发球出现失误，还是体力透支，都跟快乐一点边也不搭。”

“所以我每一分都想拿下，每个球都想接起来，每场比赛都想打赢！”

赤苇一开始不明白，还很认真地指出：“但100%胜率果然多少有些太勉强了吧”，被木兔不满地嘟囔他太过耿直。后来在全国大赛上他给木兔传球，面对高海拔的三人拦网，他看见他目光锐利而坚定，手臂孔武有力，一如当初对他说每一分都想拿下那般志在必得——短暂的滞空后，一记漂亮的轻击，木兔光太郎趁虚而入，枭谷拿下宝贵的一分！

看着他骄傲的笑容，赤苇也畅快地笑了出来。这一刻他明白了，木兔的快乐，不在于所谓胜利的成就感，而在于攻克每一个难关、把每一球都打好的自信和底气。并非“希望这个球得分”，而是“这个球能够得分”。不论多么狡猾的战术和多么恐怖的拦网，都无法再让他动摇，因为他已经在无数次的练习中锻造好了迎击的武器，他勇敢无畏势不可当，手中的重炮，能冲破任何一道高墙。就这样，在追求快乐的过程中变得强大，又因为强大而更能体会到快乐，木兔自始至终都在打着他所信奉的“快乐的排球”。而这种可贵的快乐来自日复一日的坚持、绝不放过任何一个“不太起眼”的技巧、和即使孤身一人也毫无怨言、踏踏实实、心无旁骛地奔向那条心中的路——直到迎来那个瞬间。

擅长的斜线球频频被拦，超级超级不甘心的木兔拼了命地狠练直线球，憋着一口气誓要突破笼罩他的那张大网。赤苇不厌其烦地陪他练了一次又一次，从白天到夜晚，给出的托球他自己都数不清。手臂很酸，肌肉疲惫，但当木兔直直地看着他，喊出“再来一球！”时，他知道他永远无法拒绝，无法拒绝这样的木兔，这样一直不服输的、勇往直前的木兔。于是在接下来的大赛中，木兔又一次碰上那位拦网员，而这次，像那些日夜里成功的每一次一样，他完美地打出了一记强有力的直线球，对方始料未及、防不胜防，甚至连球都没摸到。那一刻他仿佛体会到排球畅通无阻发射的感觉，随后是界内一声响亮的重击。手掌的刺痛令他心潮澎湃，一切情绪随着那有力的一炮猛烈迸发，前所未有的酣畅淋漓。迎上对方不可置信的眼神，木兔握紧了拳头：

“我的时代来了。”

震撼木兔心灵的这个瞬间，此后仍将永不止息地照亮他的心坎，恰似灯塔照射在漆黑的暴风雨海面上。这一瞬间，将永远引领木兔飞向更高处。

朝朝暮暮，直到永远。

高中，木兔来到枭谷。他依然继续打排球，并且遇到木叶、小见、鹫尾、猿杙、尾长，和赤苇。即使多年以后木兔成为举世瞩目的球星，他也一次又一次谈及在枭谷和这群人一起打球的日子，不厌其烦，乐此不疲。他是如此怀念那段时光，如此珍藏这段回忆，如此感谢每一个人，他敢说，他一点儿也不后悔来到枭谷——这里有他最可爱的伙伴，和他最用力的成长。

在一次因为练习赛惨败而独自闹别扭，一个人蹲在体育馆门口吹冷风时，背上忽然传来一阵暖意

“千万别小看东京的十月啊”

啊，是赤苇

他把外套穿好，接过赤苇递过来的温水，猛地灌了一大口，感到身体正在慢慢暖和起来

晚秋的夜清冷而寂寥，一轮明月孤零零地挂在墨蓝色的天空，被死缠烂打的云雾遮挡，看不清面貌

“木兔前辈知道这只是练习赛吧。”

馆内的嘈杂被自动屏蔽，赤苇的声音异常平静

这……他当然知道啊，可是，就是很不爽啊…

“前辈觉得正式比赛时我们会和刚才一样吗？”

“怎么可能！我们一定会进步、一定会更强的好不好！”木兔被精准地一点即燃

“那前辈认为我们会输吗？”

“什么——！当然不会！”

赤苇没再说话，只是安静地看着他，但他的目光仍在诉说，让木兔陷入沉默。然后，他抬头望着月亮。

木兔想，是从什么时候开始的呢？从什么时候开始，自己可以像现在这样不管不顾地耍小孩心性，无论是一声不吭躲在桌子底下，还是突然忘记某种球怎么打，又或者因为球场不够大而打不起精神比赛；又是从什么时候开始，他可以肆无忌惮地提要求，无休无止的扣杀练习也好，让所有人都哄着他也好，还有明明是队长，却仍任性地穿着王牌的背号……他成为这样一个众星捧月的「王牌」，究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？

枭谷之于木兔，正如雏鸟的归巢。木兔是只还没长大的猫头鹰，跌跌撞撞地在天空翱翔，会被气流冲撞，会被云雾遮挡；而他们是他身后的风，永远包容、并推着他飞向更广阔的领域；是旧巢谷地，永远守望着他的身影、又随时迎接他的归来。他突然意识到，他已经三年级了，这将是他们最后一次参加全国大赛，高中时代的最后一次，和枭谷的大家一起拼命的排球比赛。

雏鸟总有一天要离巢。过去没有，将来也不一定会有，唯有现在拥有的，一直以来让他依赖着的，枭谷的伙伴们。即便木兔高中毕业后也会继续打排球，即便这对他来说并不是最后一场大赛，即便他今后还会成为另一个团队的一员、拥有其他实力非凡的队友——

“但果然还是想和枭谷的大伙儿再多打几场比赛啊！”

他必须要长大了。不仅为他自己，也为了一直一直陪伴着他前行的，最好的枭谷。

他也抬头。云开雾散，月亮轻轻揭开薄纱，清浅的光芒洒落大地。

他对赤苇说：

“全部都要赢下来。”

木兔不是那种会困囿于过去的人，比起无法改变的曾经和不确定的未来，他是个不折不扣的“当下派”。

“不要总想着将来，而是要更加…关注现在。”

而拜没心没肺这一特质所赐，对于一向乐天的木兔来说，也不存在什么真正的怨恨。只是偶尔感到孤独。他很少再想起初中的事，尤其是融入枭谷之后。要说释怀，其实他也未曾认真地介怀过。不论其他人如何，他本就是会对自己内心负责、一直坚守自己的路线、始终如一到有些一根筋的人。能结伴同行当然好，但孤军奋战也没事，因为路总归是要自己走的，他只希望问心无愧。虽然看起来神经大条，但在某些事情上却意外地通透，这就是木兔。来到枭谷之后，他知道自己是幸运的，因为他们跟初中的伙伴都不一样，他们是特别；二年级后，他又觉得自己何止幸运，简直是天之骄子，因为赤苇是更特别。

某个周六枭谷排球部组织了集体晨练，路程是来回一趟学校附近的山坡。说是山坡，其实也只是有一定坡度的跑道。绕山道路迂回，越往高处房屋越少，跑到山顶便能俯瞰清晨的东京。木兔积极得不行，一副跃跃欲试的样子，毕竟平时休息日都是自己一个人晨练啊，大家一起跑才比较有趣嘛！于是他光荣地成为了第一个到达集合点的人。天色尚早，十月的东京仍在沉睡，原以为要等上好一会儿的木兔在原地热身起来，才做了几个动作就听见熟悉的声音

“木兔前辈…？您来得真早啊。”赤苇远远看到那个蹦蹦跳跳的身影，立马跑过来，他已经比约定时间提前了十分钟，没想到木兔会来得比他还早

“赤——苇——！你来啦！”木兔像见了小鱼干的猫一样兴奋，直扑过去

赤苇面不改色，敏捷地一闪：“前辈等很久了吗？”

木兔扑了个空，也不气馁，笑嘻嘻地揽过赤苇的肩

“没有哇！刚热身赤苇就来了！”

“木兔前辈积极过头了吧。”赤苇嘴上不饶人，身体却任他揽着

“毕竟我是队长啊！队长就要有点队长的样子！要做大家的榜样！”木兔拍拍胸脯，自夸起来

“那请前辈平时也做些队长该做的事，比如认真完成部活日志之类。”

“啊——！赤苇偶尔也配合我一下啊！”

两人边斗智斗勇边热身。木兔看起来十分兴奋，说不过赤苇的时候就大喊他的名字，是耍赖，但又像撒娇。赤苇看起来不痛不痒面无表情，头脑实则飞速运转。他觉得木兔前辈的反应很有趣，想看更多，所以在努力编排更好的回答。也因为木兔前辈对他来说，是那种“必须认真回应他才行”的家伙。

“木兔！大老远就听见你在叫！你怎么这么有精神啊！”

“哦哦哦木叶你来啦！”

看见木叶一行人，木兔眼睛瞪得大大的，金色的瞳孔闪闪发光。他特别开心。他已经做好了独自等待的准备，没想到赤苇很快就来了，还有昨天抱怨着想睡懒觉的大家，都一个不落并且比约定时间还早一点到达了集合位置。一次晨练而已，没什么大不了的，但他就是很开心。

“那么，比谁先到山顶！”大家都热身完后，木兔已经按捺不住过分活跃的运动神经，准备起跑

“我先走一步！”话音刚落木叶就闪人了，小见紧随其后

“？！过分！犯规啊！”木兔急得跳脚，立刻往前冲

赤苇无语，但也忙不迭地跟在木兔身后奔跑起来

剩下的尾长鹫尾和猿杙就正常多了，见怪不怪地无视前方的吵闹，心如止水按自己的节奏开始晨跑

不一会儿，木兔就以非人的速度赶上并超过了木叶和小见，成为领跑。赤苇有些艰难地跟上他的步伐，在遇见木叶时打了个招呼，意思是“我得跟着这个（不靠谱的）前辈，所以先走一步了”。木叶心领神会，对着木兔狂奔的背影表情很臭，摆了摆手，意思是“我懂我懂，辛苦你了啊赤苇！”，随后便和他俩拉开了距离。木叶看着前方逐渐齐平的两个身影，若有所思，不着痕迹地勾了嘴角。

这条路…和初中那条很像。跑到第一个坡时木兔忽然想到。他有些晃神，刚刚一股脑跑得太快以至于感受不到其他人的存在，冷静下来仔细一听，有清脆的鸟鸣，却听不见同伴的声音。

“他明显认真过头了吧……”

“他可真来劲啊”

“今天轮到我跟木兔练传球了……真不想跟他组队啊——”

“喂，咱们抄近道吧！”

木兔突然有种强烈的冲动，他想回头，想回头看看他们还在不在，看看他是不是又孤身一人

没等他停下脚步，他就听到了那个声音

“木兔前辈……？怎么了，跑不动了吗？”

木兔顿住了，他猛地回过头，看见赤苇因为他的突然停顿也不解地定在离他十几米远的地方，手撑着膝盖喘气，抬头疑惑又担心地看着他

那一刻不知道该说些什么，喉咙好像堵住了

“木兔前辈，不跑了吗？”赤苇调整好呼吸，直起身，他担心木兔是不是身体不舒服，从刚刚开始脚步就变得很迟疑

木兔没应声，他看着身后的赤苇，感到他的心像刚烤好的面包一样慢慢蓬松起来，散发着甜美的香气，溢满了他的全身。他好高兴，好高兴，全身上下的每一个细胞都在欢呼。他想大喊些什么，想努力在着急的头脑中搜刮出更好的形容词，想来想去却只有高兴，连开心和快乐都被他否决，因为他觉得高兴比开心快乐什么的，要更高兴。原谅他，他的国文真的有够差劲。

他甚至觉得自己变成了一个氢气球，心脏是前所未有的、满满的充盈，人却是轻飘飘的，彷彿此刻若再不抓住些什么、就会因太过雀跃而飞到天上去。于是在双脚即将离地的幻觉中，他慌张、急切地向走向面前的人——他的镇静剂、他的船锚、他每一次展翅翱翔的着陆点——赤苇正安静地看着他，胸口微微起伏，汗水顺着他利落的下颌线滴落下来，他的目光深邃、柔软而纵容，一如既往。他想跑着去，他知道他们只隔了几步远，但他想用跑的。

赤苇在他身后，他身后不再是空无一人。

这个认知让他浑身充满了力量和勇气，这一刻他甚至觉得自己无所不能。直到真真切切地触碰到赤苇火热的身体，他虚浮的灵魂才得以安全着陆。他紧紧地拥着他，用力感受怀里这人的存在，仿佛落水之人最后的浮木。

木兔突然感到似曾相识：啊，是那个瞬间。

赤苇僵住了，木兔前辈突然向他奔来，他被抱住，突如其来的冲力让他站不住地往后退了好几步，直到木兔将他拥紧往怀里按，才堪堪稳住。

“木兔前辈……？”他试探性地叫了声

木兔只是抱着他，脑袋在他后颈磨蹭，鼻尖擦过那片敏感的皮肤，他微微一抖。他感受到木兔胸腔里那颗用力跳动的心脏，和自己的紧紧贴在一起，两颗热烈又滚烫的赤诚的心，正逐渐共振

赤苇环在木兔背上的双手安慰性地轻轻拍打，像母亲哄孩子一般，一个身高一米八六，年纪比他还大一岁的，大孩子

“赤苇——！跟我一起！”

“跑上山顶吧！”

被这一连串行云流水的动作惊到的人还处于微妙的愣怔之中，肩上木兔前辈的大手温暖而坚定，有着安抚一切顾虑的魔力。他金色的瞳孔直直地望进赤苇深蓝的眼里，像细碎的阳光洒下幽深的湖面，那片微漾的湖水便也发起光来，水波粼粼，如星闪烁，每一层涟漪都泛着炽热的、安定的、令人留恋的温度——木兔的温度。

他没有追问这个拥抱的意义。他知道他会明白的。

于是，向着高处，他们并肩奔跑。

“赤苇简直是上天派来我身边的天使啊——天使！”木兔一直这么觉得

这话赤苇听了只是毫不留情地反驳：“抱歉前辈，我只是个人类，不是什么天使。”

木兔隐约意识到赤苇在他心中是个特别的存在，相较于其他，是他的更特别。或许是攻手和二传之间某种特殊的引力使然，回过神来，这个总是面容冷淡的学弟已经完完全全地融入了他的生活。他有时会不知怎么表达他的情感，便听从本能的驱使，时常会做出一些奇怪的举动，但赤苇总能第一时间明白他的意思，然后边口是心非地抱怨边顺从。他觉得好神奇，这或许就是——

“心！和犀牛什么的！”

“是心有灵犀，前辈。”

“对对，就是这个。”

赤苇现在浑身不自在，因为此刻他正被这位前辈圈在怀里，温热的呼吸折磨着他的右脸和耳廓，有点麻。他坐在球馆的木质地板上，被木兔的长腿包围着，后者正以一个过分亲昵的姿势帮他修剪指甲。太诡异了。他如坐针毡。

“这种事我自己来就好了吧前辈。”也不是没这么说过

“不行！”木兔传统异能，总能义正言辞地说出些毫无逻辑的话

“赤苇是我的二传手，所以赤苇的手也是我的手，我当然要好好爱护！”

听不懂前辈在说什么，赤苇无慈悲。

“恕我直言，我不止是前辈一人的二传，而是整个队…”

“啊——！赤苇在说什么！我听不见！”

………冷静，赤苇，不能和无理取闹的前辈纠缠。剪就剪吧还能掉块肉吗，正好也该剪了。赤苇很快便以强大的心理素质接受现实。

纵然如此，这也还是，太过近了。

木兔坚持这个姿势比较好操作，赤苇也不好说什么，只是有点脸红耳热。而这位前辈看起来就毫无自觉，甚至一副很享受的样子，真的在专心致志地对付他的手指。赤苇的手骨节分明又修长，指甲形状完美，木兔觉得很漂亮，绝对不想让它受伤。他认真地修剪着，像修复一件珍贵的文物。这双手在他消极时温柔抚过他的面容、给过他世界第一的拥抱和最完美的托球。在每一场比赛中无需多言，目光相接的那一瞬：“赤苇，请你为了我，发挥出120%的力量来吧！”

正正好好、分毫不差、完美无缺——

“这球传得无敌了！”

木兔从不吝惜对赤苇的夸赞和鼓励，无论是平时还是在赛场上，倒不如说是根本夸不够。他知道赤苇跟他这般粗线条不一样，赤苇心思细腻，有时会胡思乱想钻牛角尖，整个人就是有点拧巴的状态。“考虑这么多一定很辛苦吧。”每当赤苇皱眉，木兔都想亲手将那道浅川抚平，然后耍耍宝逗他开心。他说不出什么漂亮话，但每一句都真心实意发自内心，他希望赤苇能意识到，他真的很好，不仅仅是托球。即使他总是自责作为二传不如影山和宫侑，但在木兔心里，赤苇就是最好的。赤苇独一无二。

鬼使神差地，他抬起那只给他传过无数次的球的手，放在唇边，虔诚地吻了一下

赤苇一愣，呆呆地回过头，只见距离他不过几厘米的木兔露出一个大大的笑容，那笑容温暖又纯真，就像初见那天刚陪他练习完那样，对他说：

“赤苇！你的传球真是太棒了！”

那年的春高，枭谷止步于决赛，无缘冠军。

木兔的情绪稳定，他已经不会再像从前那样随意被心情或外界因素影响了，失败了也不会再吵闹，他只是沉静地说着：“一个普通的王牌，明明无论面对什么样的传球，都必须用进攻拿下分数……可我却偏偏打丢了刚刚那个绝对不容有失的球！”

赤苇看着他，眼眶酸涩，难受得无法呼吸。他记得垎坂战时木兔曾和桐生说过：“桐生你那个无论好坏来球就打的神技是真的很让人佩服，但是在今后的比赛中，就算明知来球很难处理，也要勇于对二传手以外的其他队友说出「尽量把球传得再好些」这样的话哦。”

但这次他没有说，他没有这样对木叶说，他只是默默地把责任揽下，像一个真正的王牌那样。

赤苇没能说出那句“请不要自责”，不，是他不想对这位把所有重担都自己扛起来的「王牌」说出那句话。

木兔光太郎的目光始终都只注视着前方。

加油，要继续加油啊，不……是超级加油才行！

雏鸟离开巢穴，展翅高飞。多年以后，他将会成为雄鹰，但他的身后永远有那阵风，回头永远能望见熟悉的风景。枭谷的大家，会永远注视着你，会使出吃奶的力气，给你呐喊助威的。

所以啊木兔，请勇敢地飞吧。

去飞越峭壁、划破长空——身后是疾风，眼前是骄阳，没有任何能够阻挡你到达那个地方——飞吧，在世界的顶端发光发热吧。

“木兔从后排杀出！索科洛夫拦下了这一球！”

“索科洛夫发起快攻！——犬鸣将球接起，但落点不太理想！”

「王牌守则」：其一，时刻用自己的背影鼓舞队友

其二，无论面对什么样的铁壁都要将其彻底击溃

在下坠的同时，背身击球！

“木兔以一个神奇的姿势拿下了这一分！”

“我本以为这下无论想谋求打手出界还是反弹球都将极其困难，然而他却巧妙利用自己与拦网的滞空时间差拿下了这一分！”

其三，接到的每一个球都要拿下分数

后来赤苇看见他在世界球场的中央跳起来，眼神清亮步步生风，光芒披在那对漂亮遒劲的羽翼上，姿态也如同真正的雄鹰。


End file.
